in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/If IaLR Characters were PvZH heroes
Hi guys, Pea here again with another blog! With a huge expansion to the rosters as time goes by, I couldn't help but start thinking of how IaLR characters, heroes and villains alike, will turn out as PvZH heroes. Credits to CITRONtanker (or as I'd like to call him Puny Inkling) for his original blog. You can also leave suggestions for me if you like. First, a few rules. Rules For reference on how IaLR characters can be portrayed as PvZH heroes. You can refer to them if you want to customize your own IaLR character as a PvZH hero. *Good characters will lead two plant classes each, while evil characters will lead two zombie classes each. *Neutral characters will lead one plant class and one zombie class each. They also have both a sun and a brain counter, which only works for plant cards and zombie cards respectively. *Characters that already belong to any PvZ game cannot be made into a PvZ hero. That includes Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Grass Knuckles, Night Cap and more. However, evil counterparts of those characters and PvZ original characters are still allowed, since they are originated from IaLR. *Characters that have not appeared anywhere in IaLR or other PvZ wiki RPs are not allowed. *Superpowers and signature superpowers must be worth 1-cost at all times. *You can come up with any trait if you like. Here's some of mine. You can use them if you want. **Herostrike - Can only attack the enemy hero. **Shield - Serves as a second healthbar. While shield is on, any health gains or losses will only affect the shield. Negates any additional damage to plant or zombie if destroyed. **Poison - Start of turn, plant or zombie takes damage depending on value. Cannot be stacked. Does not affect enemy heroes. **Time Bomb - After a certain number of turns depending on value, destroy the plant/zombie with this trait and activate the time bomb ability. Will not be activated if plant/zombie is killed before the Time Bomb trait comes into effect. Cannot be stacked. (e.g. If a plant has "Time Bomb 3: Destroy all zombies", that plant will be destroyed after 3 turns since it is played, but all zombies on the field will be destroyed as well. ) Without further ado, let's begin! Good characters *'Lex '(Guardian, Smarty) **Superpowers: ***Fire Tile (Trick) **** A plant gets "Time Bomb 1: Do 2 damage to all zombies". ****''Effective against zombies and a whole library of books. Watch out!'' ***Bonus Word (Trick) ****Select a zombie. If that zombie gets destroyed, draw three cards. ****''Bonus letters not required.'' ***Level Up (Trick) ****A plant gets Shield 3. ****''"You acquired Shield!"'' **Signature Superpower: ***Magic Pen Blast (Trick) ****A zombie gets 0 strength this turn. Draw a card. ****''You found a secret code: HIPPOPOTOMONSTROUSESQUIPPEDALIAN.'' *'Zuma Frog '(Guardian, Kabloom) **Superpowers: ***Zuma Temple (Environment) ****Plants here get +1 strength and Bullseye. ****''Earning a bullseye isn't as hard as it looks.'' ***Slow Down Ball (Trick) ****All zombies get -2 strength this turn. Draw a card. ****''Sometimes, slow is better than fast. It's true, ask any tortoise and/or hare.'' ***Reverse Ball (Trick) ****Swap a zombie's strength and health value. Draw a card. ****''"Hctaw tuo, siht si gniog ot truh."'' **Signature Superpower: ***Rainbow Ball (Trick) ****Do 2 damage to zombies here and next door. Draw a card. ****''Doesn't hurt as much as the Rainbow Gem, but it's still effective against zombies.'' *'Slick '(Guardian, Kabloom) **Superpowers: ***Spy Slick Clone (Root Plant) **** 1 Strength, 1 Health, When played, this copies the strength and health of a zombie. ****''He's not so much undercover as he is underground.'' ***Medic Slick Clone (Root Plant) ****1 Strength, 3 Health, Start of turn: Heal all plants and your hero for 1. ****''He's starchy, but not really explosive.'' ***Kamikaze Slick Clone (Root Plant) ****1 Health, Team-Up, Time Bomb 1: Destroy a zombie here. ****''He just wants a warm hug, but every attempt leads to an explosive fate.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Clone Madness (Root Trick) ****Make three Potato Mines in three random lanes. ****''"One potato, two potato, three potato...wait, where's the fourth?"'' *'Petra '(Mega-Grow, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Potent Breath (Trick) ****Zombies here and next door get -1/-1. ****''Smells like rotten onions.'' ***Stenchancement (Trick) ****A plant gets +1/+1. If there is a zombie on that lane, move it to another lane. ****''So deadly it keeps the zombies away.'' ***Ammunition Reload (Trick) ****Conjure a Plant and a Trick. ****''I wonder what's in those guns.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Stun Gunshot (Trick) ****A zombie gets -3/-3. ****''Petra's stun guns guarantee a one-way trip to see the stars.'' *'Minimus '(Smarty, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Zombie Scanner (Trick) ****Select a zombie. Conjure a Plant that costs the same as that zombie. ****''You'll need a balanced lifestyle, just like you'll need a balance of plants and zombies.'' ***Heli-Chomper (Flytrap Plant) ****2 Strength, 1 Health, Amphibious, When this hurts the enemy hero, draw a card. ****''The only flytrap that will never go hungry.'' ***Minimus' Experimental Grounds (Fruit Environment) ****Plants here get +1 Strength. Amphibious plants here get +2 Strength and Strikethrough. ****''Don't question Minimus. He just prefers an aquatic touch in his works.'' **Signature Superpower: ***New Additions (Trick) ****Shuffle three Citron-Bots into your deck. ****''"Time to bring out the big fruits!"'' *****Citron-Bot (Fruit Plant, 1 sun, 6 Strength, 6 Health.) *****''It will take a while to get through this robot, but it'll be worth the wait.'' *'CB2 '(Kabloom, Mega-Grow) **Superpowers: ***Cherry Bomb Cannon (Trick) ****Do 5 damage to a random zombie. ****''Explodonating at random has became a trend.'' ***Poison Bomb (Trick) ****All zombies get Poison 1. Draw a card. ****''Death is just a symptom. You will not want to find out what the final stage is.'' ***Red Bomber (Fruit Plant) ****2 Strength, 2 Health, When played, this does a Bonus Attack. ****''The Red Bomber is like a ship's anchor. He always goes first.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Kamikaze Mission (Trick) ****A plant gets double strength, Herostrike and does a Bonus Attack. Then destroy that plant. ****''The odds of successfully carrying out a kamikaze mission are 3720 to 1.'' *'Starcade '(Kabloom, Smarty) **Superpowers: ***Environmental Glitch (Trick) ****Destroy an Environment. ****''Not all environments are environmentally friendly. True fact!'' ***Powerup Cheat Code (Trick) ****All plants get +2 Strength this turn. Draw a card. ****''May get you banned from the game server.'' ***Firewall Hack (Trick) ****A plant gets Herostrike. Draw a card. ****''Doesn't work against actual fire walls.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Dual Laser (Trick) ****Do 3 damage to 2 random zombies. Draw a card. ****''Starcade can always count on her laser pistols to do the job. The blow-up job, that is.'' *'Kyoji '(Guardian, Smarty) **Superpowers: ***Ice Beam (Trick) - ****Freeze a zombie. Conjure a Plant that costs 3 sun or less. ****''Chances of avoiding an ice beam? Absolute zero.'' ***Elementia's Sacrifice (Trick) ****Transform a Plant into another Plant that costs 2 sun more. ****''To awaken a beast, you'll have to sometimes kill the beast.'' ***Ninja Smoke Bomb (Trick) ****Move a plant or a zombie. If you move a plant, that plant gets +1/+1. If you move a zombie, that zombie gets -1/-1. ****''Take it as a training session.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Eye of the Elementia (Trick) ****Freeze all zombies. Draw a card. ****''Everybody chill! Kyoji's got this.'' *'Takeshi '(Guardian, Kabloom) **Superpowers: ***Electric Forcefield (Trick) ****Select a plant. If that plant gets hurt, do 3 damage to a random zombie. ****''Fighting plants is more shocking than it looks.'' ***Electric Ninja Helper (Plant) ****1 Strength, 2 Health, Bullseye, Herostrike ****''Nothing makes him angrier than an enemy Hero.'' ***Electric Bomb (Trick) - ****A plant gets "Time Bomb 3: Destroy all Plants and Zombies." ****''Encourages sudden deaths.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Hammer Time (Trick) ****Do 3 damage to a zombie. Zombie cards in the enemy hero's hand cost 1 brain more. ****''You'll know what time it is once Takeshi takes out his electric hammer.'' *'Sasuke '(Smarty, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Water Forcefield (Trick) ****Select a plant. If that plant gets hurt, heal your hero for that much. ****''What goes around comes around.'' ***Water Ninja Helper (Plant) ****2 Strength, 1 Health, Strikethrough, When this does damage, heal your hero for that much. ****''He means business.'' ***Water Bomb (Trick) ****A plant gets "Time Bomb 3: Zombie cards cost 1 brain more for the rest of the game." ****''Dampened cards are no fun. Doubly true for the enemy hero.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Sickle Time (Trick) ****A zombie gets -2/-2. Plant cards in your hand cost 1 sun less. ****''As Sasuke would say, "Water!".'' *'Red Ruby '(Kabloom, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Dynamite Blast (Trick) ****Attack for 3 damage in a Ground lane. Draw a card. ****''Packed with explosive gunpowder and a punch.'' ***Fireworks (Trick) ****Do 2 damage to a zombie. If it is on Heights or in an Environment, do 4 damage instead. ****''Red Ruby's favorite number is 4, partially because he can blow up as manyfireworks as he wants on the 4th of July each year, but mostly because his birthday also falls on the exact same day.'' ***Explosive Capsule (Plant) ****1 Health, Time Bomb 1: Destroy all zombies with 2 strength or less. Make a random plant that costs 3 sun or less here. ****''What mystery lies within?'' **Signature Superpower: ***Finishing Blow (Trick) ****Do 1 damage to all zombies. A plant gets "Time Bomb 1: Destroy all damaged zombies.". ****''Red Ruby has an intense hatred for armored machines. Or pretty much anything else that gets in his way.'' *'Gary Garnet '(Smarty, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Distress Signal (Trick) ****Conjure a Superpower. It costs 1 sun less this turn. ****''Call now to receive a complimentary superhero! Only available in Echo Creek.'' ***Summon Spandroid (Trick) ****Heal a plant to full health. It gets +2 health. ****''Can Spandroid fix it? Yes, he can!'' ***Laser Tag Zone (Environment) ****End of turn: Destroy all zombies with 2 strength or less here. ****''Even scientists like Gary Garnet need to have their own dose of fun. For Gary Garnet, his source of fun is laser target practice.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Garnetronic 5000 (Trick) ****Destroy a zombie with 3 strength or less. Your hero gets Armored 1 for the rest of the game. ****''Disclaimer: Not for sale.'' *'Toby Topaz '(Kabloom, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Friendly Healing (Trick) ****Heal all plants for 4. Draw a card. ****''Electricity can be both shocking and soothing. Mostly it's shocking though.'' ***Friendly Empowering (Trick) ****All plants get +1 strength. If a plant has 3 strength or less, it gets Herostrike. ****''Even the most timid of plants can be powerful warriors. All it takes is a little empowering to do the trick.'' ***Friendly Shielding (Trick) ****All plants get +2 health. Draw a card. ****''With great power comes great responsibility. Though of course, power isn't the only thing that needs responsibility in.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Revenge (Trick) ****Do 2 damage. For the rest of the game, your hero does 2 damage to a random zombie or the enemy hero for every plant destroyed. ****''Sure, he looks timid, but you do not want to see what Toby Topaz can do. You'll be in for a shock.'' *'Emma Emerald '(Guardian, Mega-Grow) **Superpowers: ***Nutty the Squirrel (Animal) ****3 Strength, 1 Health, Team-Up, This gets +1/+1 for every Nut. ****''Nutty likes nuts. He simply loves them. Wall-Nuts? Tall-Nuts? Pea-Nuts? It doesn't matter, Nutty loves them all the same.'' ***Mimic the Parrot (Animal) ****2 Strength, 1 Health, Bullseye, When played on Heights, this copies the strength and health of another plant. ****''An aviary creature with a tendency to mimic what others say. "An aviary creature with a tendency to mimic what others say.", said Mimic. See what I mean?'' ***Hissy the Snake (Animal) ****2 Strength, 2 Health, When a zombie enters its lane, this does a Bonus Attack. ****''Disclaimer: Not a poisonous snake.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Call of Nature (Trick) ****All plants get +1/+1. Shuffle a Chimp the Monkey card into your deck. Draw a card. ****''Becoming a forest queen wasn't as easy as you think. Emma Emerald had to do so much to earn the respect of her animal friends to the point that they are willing to serve her.'' *****Chimp the Monkey (Animal, 1 sun, 4 Strength, 4 Health, Doublestrike, When played, shuffle two Chimp the Monkey cards into your deck.) *****''We're not monkeying around, Chimp is one strong animal. '' *'Sean Sapphire '(Guardian, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Slash the Sawfish (Animal) ****2 Strength, 2 Health, Amphibious, Bullseye, While in an Environment, this gets Strikethrough. ****''Known for poking his nose into others' business. Sometimes, he saws his nose into others' business.'' ***Finny the Baby Shark (Animal) ****2 Strength, 3 Health, Amphibious, When hurt, this gets double strength. ****''He may be a baby but he's got quite the appetite.'' ***Sting the Stingray (Animal) ****1 Strength, 4 Health, Amphibious, When played in the Water, this becomes 4/1. ****''Not actually able to sting zombies.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Call of the Sea (Trick) ****All zombies get -1/-1. Shuffle a Wanda the Whale card into your deck. Draw a card. ****''Who knew an ocean treasure like Sean Sapphire can call out to sea creatures on his own?'' *****Wanda the Whale (Animal, 1 sun, 4 Strength, 4 Health, Amphibious, When played, shuffle two Wanda the Whale cards into your deck.) *****''Sure, Wanda's big but she has gotten used to it. Getting into accidents is nothing new to her.'' *'Amelia Amethyst '(Smarty, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Tit for Tat (Trick) ****Destroy a plant. Then destroy a zombie. ****''"One from me and one from you. That's how this works."'' ***Power Down Spell (Trick) ****All zombies in Heights and Environments get -2/-2. ****''What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Never true for zombies.'' ***Atro City (Environment) ****Start of turn: Transform a zombie here into a random zombie that costs 2 brains less. ****''Legend says that people who venture into the darkness of Atro City feel atrocious weird effects. Amelia Amethyst even used to be a cursed evil witch after spending some time in there!'' **Signature Superpower: ***Magic Black Hole (Trick) ****The enemy hero loses 2 random cards from his/her hand. Draw a card. ****''According to Amelia Amethyst, it's a one-way trip to the Void. But don't go there, there's nothing but nothingness.'' *'Diana Diamond '(Mega-Grow, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Diamond Enlightenment (Trick) ****A plant gets Strikethrough and Double Strike. ****''Nothing better than a little enlightenment to perk a plant up.'' ***Thin Air Sword (Trick) ****Select a plant. If another plant does a Bonus Attack, that plant does a Bonus Attack. ****''Diana Diamond likes to fight for her friends and encourage everyone else to do so...with a sword made out of thin air.'' ***Thin Air Shield (Trick) ****Heal a plant for 4. That plant gets Untrickable. Draw a card. ****''"DEFENSE! DEFENSE!"'' **Signature Superpower: ***Diamond Bodyguards ****Make two Diamond Bodyguards (6 Health) with Team-Up and Untrickable in 2 random lanes. ****''Despite being capable of fighting on her own, Diana Diamond nevertheless always has at least two diamonds getting her back.'' *'Red Fork' (Mega-Grow, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Power Lunch (Trick) ****A plant gets +2/+2. ***Huge Appetite (Trick) ****A plant gets +1/+1 and Double Strike. ***Unicorn Magic (Trick) ****Draw 2 cards. **Signature Superpower: ***Fork Smash (Trick) ****Destroy a zombie with 4 strength or less. *'Blue Ocean '(Smarty, Guardian) **Superpowers: ***Forcefield (Trick) ****This plant can't be hurt this turn. Draw a card. ***Laser Avenger (Bean Plant) ****1 Strength, 2 Health, Team-Up, When any plant is hurt, this does 1 damage to the zombie hero. ***Wacky Inventions (Trick) ****Conjure two tricks. **Signature Superpower: ***Computerized Chaos (Trick) ****Every plant in your hand gets +2 health and a random trait. *'Twilight Sparkle '(Smarty, Solar) **Superpowers: ***Magic Healing (Trick) ****Heals your hero or a plant for 5. Draw a card. ***Ice Spell (Trick) ****Freeze a zombie. Draw a card. ***Shrinking Spell (Trick) ****A zombie gets -2 strength. If the zombie is left with 0 strength, destroy it. **Signature Superpower: ***Magic Blast (Trick) ****Destroy a zombie that has 3 strength or less, heal your hero for 3. *'Blast '(Smarty, Mega-Grow) **Superpowers: ***Ice Blast (Trick) ****Freeze a zombie. Draw a card. ***Super Speed (Trick) ****A plant gets Double Strike. Draw a card. ***Power Bounce (Trick) ****Bounce a plant, that plant gets +2/+2. **Signature Superpower: ***Final Blast (Trick) ****Deal 4 damage in any lane. Draw a card. *'Tommy '(Guardian, Kabloom) **Superpowers: ***Yoyo Swing (Trick) ****Deal 1 damage to all zombies. ***Pillow Protection (Trick) ****A plant gets +5 health. ***Lucky Spin (Trick) ****Draw a card, the zombie hero takes damage equal to the cost of the card you drawed. **Signature Superpower: ***Karaoke Time (Trick) ****Deal 2 damage to all zombies. *'Alice '(Smarty, Kabloom) **Superpowers: ***Artificial Growth (Trick) ****All plants get +1/+1. ***Wacky Inventions (Trick) ****Conjure two tricks. ***Power Cannon (Trick) ****A plant gets +4 strength. **Signature Superpower: ***Scientific Improvements (Trick) ****Conjure a plant. It gets +1/+1, and costs -1 sun. *'Captain Red Shell' (Guardian, Mega-Grow) **Superpowers: ***Guard (Trick) ****This plant can't be hurt this turn, and gets the Untrickable trait. ***Advanced Training (Trick) ****All plants get Bullseye. Draw a card. ***Hard Shell (Trick) ****A plant gets Armored 2. Draw a card. **Signature Superpower: ***Legend of Crabbagnon (Trick) ****Draw two cards. All cards in your hand get +1/+1. *'Gary Guppy '(Solar, Kabloom) **Superpowers: ***CRAZY! (Trick) ****A plant gets +4 strength. ***Poison Bomb (Trick) ****All zombies get Poison 1, draw a card. ***Guppy Crazyness (Trick) ****Deal 1 damage to all zombies. **Signature Superpower: ***Guppy Madness (Trick) ****Create 2 Gary Guppy clones (3 strength, 1 health, amphibious) in random lanes. *'Lemon Glass '(Solar, Guardian) **Superpowers: ***Magic Lemonade (Trick) ****Heals your hero for 4. Draw a card. ***Quick Escape (Trick) ****Move a plant, it gets +4 health. ***Lemon Sun (Trick) ****You get +1 sun for the rest of the game. **Signature Superpower: ***Don't hurt me! (Trick) ****Your hero can't be damaged this turn. Draw a card. *'Red Spoon' (Mega-Grow, Kabloom) **Superpowers: ***Power Lunch (Trick) ****A plant gets +2/+2. ***Unicorn Magic (Trick) ****Draw 2 cards. ***Flames of Fury (Trick) ****A plant gets +2 strength and Hero Strike. **Signature Superpower: ***Final Meal (Trick) ****A plant gets +2/+2 and does a Bonus Attack. (W.I.P.) Neutral characters *'Dark Shadow: '(Sneaky, Mega-Grow) **Superpowers: ***Lethal Fighters: All your fighters get Deadly. Draw a card. ***Secret Agents: Bounce a fighter, that fighter gets +2/+2. ***Aim and Destroy: A fighter gets Deadly and -1 strength, and then does a Bonus Attack. **Signature Superpower: ***Ambush (Plant) ****3 strength, 1 health, When played, this does a Bonus Attack *'Black Gem: '(Solar, Sneaky) **Superpowers: ***Piercing Shot (Trick) ****A fighter gets strikethrough, draw a card. ***Stealthy Thief (Trick) ****The enemy hero loses 3 health, and you gain 3 health. ***Enticement (Trick) ****All enemy fighters get -2 attack. **Signature Superpower: ***Lovely but Lethal (Trick) ****A fighter gets Deadly & Strikethrough. You get +2 sun next turn. *'Ink Splash: '(Mega-Grow, Beastly) **Superpowers: ***Gigantic Growth (Trick) **** A fighter gets +4/+4. Your opponent draws two cards. ***Fury Filled (Trick) ****A fighter gets +1/+1 and Frenzy. ***Mutation (Trick) ****All fighters in your hand get +1/+1. **Signature Superpower: ***Wrath of the Hybrid (Trick) ****All your fighters get +2 strength and frenzy. *'Paula Python:' (Beastly, Smarty) **Superpowers: ***Venom (Trick) ****All enemy fighters get Poison 1. Draw a card. ***Strangle (Trick) ****An enemy fighter gets -2/-2. ***Confusion (Trick) ****An enemy fighter has 0 strength. **Signature Superpower: ***Dinner Time! (Trick) ****Destroy the enemy fighter with the highest health. *'Calamara: '(Solar, Hearty) **Superpowers: ***Regeneration (Trick) ****Heal you hero or one of your fighters by 6. ***Squeeze 'em (Trick) ****Destroy an enemy fighter with 3 strength or less. ***Filthy Rich (Trick) ****You get +3 sun/brains for the next turn. **Signature Superpower: ***Respect the Princess (Trick) ****All enemy fighters have 0 strength this turn. *'Eddie the Eel: '(Beastly, Kabloom) **Superpowers: ***Electric Shock (Trick) ****Deal 1 damage to all enemy fighters. ***Hungry Mood (Trick) ****All your fighters get Frenzy. Draw a card. ***Food Lane (Environment) ****When an enemy fighter here is destroyed, your fighter here gets +2/+2. **Signature Superpower: ***Zapping Time! (Trick) ****One of your fighters gets +3 strength and frenzy. Draw a card. *'Pincers '(Guardian, Beastly) **Superpowers: ***Crab Shell (Fighter) ****3 Health, Armored 1, Fusion: A plant gets +3 health and Armored 1. ****''To get the best of protection, all you'll need is some claws and effect.'' ***Crab Morale (Trick) ****A friendly fighter gets Bullseye and Frenzy. ****''Despite not being actually a crab, Pincers finds himself as part of the crab community. He is willing to help expand the crab community with a little morale.'' ***Inner Anger (Trick) ****Select a friendly fighter. If that fighter gets destroyed, all friendly fighters and friendly fighters in your hand get +1/+1. ****''Now who wouldn't be angry and upset to see one's friends getting killed?'' **Signature Superpower: ***Pinches of Fury (Trick) ****Destroy all damaged enemy fighters on the Ground. ****''Pincers usually attacks his enemies at the weak points. Just don't be vulnerable and you might be fine.'' *'Crusade '(Mega-Grow, Sneaky) **Superpowers: ***Ninja Flash (Trick) ****Move a friendly fighter. Do 2 damage to a zombie there. ****''No one can see it coming.'' *** Katana's Target (Trick) ****Select an enemy fighter. If a friendly fighter hurts that enemy fighter, destroy that enemy fighter. ****''Teamwork makes the dream work. The dream to destroy a common enemy, that is.'' ***Super Swap (Trick) ****Swap the positions of two enemy fighters. Draw a card. ****''Switch-a-roo!'' **Signature Superpower: ***Katana Slash (Trick) ****Attack for 4 damage in a random lane. If this hurts the enemy hero, draw a card. ****''When fighting against Crusade, you'll sometimes have to expect the unexpected.'' *'Dyna-Matic' (Kabloom, Crazy) **Superpowers: ***Bombs Away! (Trick) ****Make a Bomb (1 Health, Team-Up, Time Bomb 1: Do 2 damage to all enemy fighters.). Draw a card. ****''"Initializing Bombs Away program."'' ***Rear Thrusters (Trick) ****Do 2 damage to an enemy fighter. If this destroys that enemy fighter, a friendly fighter there gets double strength. ****''"Target acquired. Activating rear thrusters. Engaging offensive."'' ***Active Scanning (Trick) ****Select an enemy fighter. Conjure a Trick that costs equal to that enemy fighter. It costs 1 sun/brain less. ****''"Active scan operational. Scanning target for weaknesses..."'' **Signature Superpower: ***Kamikaze Mode (Trick) ****Destroy a friendly fighter. For every health that friendly fighter has, do 1 damage to the enemy hero. Draw a card. ****''Insert command here.'' *'Dark Trident '(Solar, Beastly) **Superpowers: ***Body Smash (Trick) ****Destroy an enemy fighter with 3 strength or less. ****''A quick way for a crushing defeat.'' ***Water Aura (Trick) ****Select a friendly fighter. If that friendly fighter gets hurt and survives, heal that friendly fighter to full health. ****''This really dampens enemy spirits.'' ***Sergeant Sea Creature (Fighter) ****2 Strength, 2 Health, Frenzy, This gets +1/+1 when a friendly fighter or your hero gets healed. ****''"You're trying to fight against me? Water you thinking?"'' **Signtaure Superpower: ***Rise of the Trident (Trick) ****A friendly fighter gets Frenzy and does a Bonus Attack. ****''Dark Trident may be the strong silent type, but even he likes the idea of crushing his foes with a trident.'' *'Octo-Phantom '(Kabloom, Sneaky) **Superpowers: ***Acidic Ink (Trick) ****An enemy fighter gets Poison 3. Draw a card. ****''If you can't beat em', corrode em'!'' ***Tentacle Whip (Trick) ****Bounce all fighters on Heights and Environments. ****''Hurts.'' ***Octo-Plasm Zone (Environment) ****Friendly fighters here get +3/+3 and Poison 1. ****''Don't touch the floor. The floor is haunted.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Spooky Possession (Trick) ****A friendly fighter gets Deadly and +4 health. Draw a card. ****''Octo-Phantom likes to spook the living spook out of her spooky spooks.'' *'Timmy Turquoise '(Smarty, Hearty) **Superpowers: ***Frog Stampede (Trick) ****Bounce all enemy fighters with 2 strength or less. ****''When you see a stampede of frogs, run. Hop to it.'' ***River Aura (Trick) ****A friendly fighter gets +1/+1 and Frenzy. ****''Not as fresh as it says "freshwater",. ***Arrowhead Archer (Fighter) ****2 Strength, 1 Health, Amphibious, This attacks here and next door. ****He has an arrow headed for your soul.'' **Signature Superpower: ***River Barrier (Trick) ****All friendly fighters get -2 strength and Armored 2. Draw a card. ****''The power of the rivers compels you.'' *'Whacker Weed '(Mega-Grow, Sneaky) **Superpowers: ***War Cry (Trick) ****Draw three cards. Your opponent draws one card. ****''There's no tears in battle, only blood.'' ***Polar Pummel (Trick) ****Select a lane. Do 1 damage and freeze all enemy fighters there. ****''Less slack, more whack! '' ***Hero's Boost (Trick) ****A friendly fighter gets +1/+1 and Herostrike. ****''Strength may come from numbers, but a hero provides the best kind of strength there is.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Weed Whack (Trick) ****Do 3 damage to an enemy fighter. If this destroys that enemy fighter, draw a card. *'Magi-Knight '(Guardian, Brainy) **Superpowers: ***Flying Swords (Fighter) ****2 Strength, 3 Health, When you conjure a card, this does a Bonus Attack. ****''Floats like butterflies, stings like bees, tastes like swords.'' ***Conjuring Magic (Trick) ****Conjure two cards. ****''The more the merrier. Keep em' coming!'' ***Bone Wall (Trick) ****Select a friendly fighter. It gets Armored 1. If that friendly fighter gets hurt, do 2 damage to the enemy hero. ****''Don't mess with Magi-Knight's friends. No bones about it.'' **Signature Superpower: ***Hybrid Shield (Trick) ****Your hero and all friendly fighters can't be hurt this turn. ****''Think of it as a big favor.'' Evil characters *'Re-Peat Boss '(Mega-Grow, Brainy) **Superpowers: ***Green Energy Sphere (Trick) ****Zombies here and next door get +2 strength. ****''No more lifting weights and dietary aids! Get your super strength with just one green energy sphere now!'' ***Purple Energy Sphere (Trick) ****Plants here and next door get Poison 2. ****''Lethal for plants. Tasteless for zombies.'' ***Mosquito Drone (Pet Science Zombie) ****2 Strength, 2 Health, Bullseye, When played on Heights, this gets +1/+1. ****''It's more than just a pest, it's a robotic pest!'' **Signature Superpower: ***Configurated Conjuring (Science Trick) ****Conjure a Legendary card. It costs 2 brains less. ****''The Moss-Bot has many capabilities for battle. Conjuring is just one of them.'' *'Boss Choy '(Mega-Grow, Crazy) **Superpowers: ***Earthquake (Trick) ****Do 2 damage to plants on the Ground. ****''Shakin' and bakin'!'' ***Overshoot Rally (Trick) ****A zombie gets Overshoot 2. Draw a card. ****''To Boss Choy, there is no such thing as too much shooting. Though he's more into punching.'' ***Herostrike Rally (Trick) ****A zombie gets Herostrike. Draw a card. ****''Heroes are not allowed! Especially plant heroes!'' **Signature Superpower: ***Boss Knockout (Trick) ****Destroy a damaged plant. If there is a zombie on that lane, it gets +2/+2. ****''"A KNOCKOUT!"'' (W.I.P.) Category:Blog posts